


February 2018 Prompt Weekend - Peaky Blinders Headcanons

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Language, Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Slurs, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: A group of headcanons I wrote from reader requests in Feb 2018





	1. Index

**INDEX**

[Original Prompt List](http://anotherimaginescollection.tumblr.com/post/130847506080/detailed-headcanon-ideas) - note only those with requests are listed. 

[Tommy all prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39629559) - Chapter 2.

[ **Hobbies** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39629991) - Chapter 3.

[ **Their happiest memory** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39630075) - Chapter 4.

[ **Their most embarrassing moment** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39630186) - Chapter 5. 

[ **A cute** **best friend moment** _John_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39630258) - Chapter 6.

[ **Their best childhood memory** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39630381) - Chapter 7. 

[ **An awkward moment** _John, Alfie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39630654) - Chapter 8.

[ **If they have blemishes and how they got them**   _Alfie, Michael_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631038) - Chapter 9.

[ **Their biggest regret** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631140) - Chapter 10.

[ **Their biggest fear** Tommy,  _Michael_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631254) - Chapter 11.

[ **Their calming techniques** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631386) - Chapter 12.

[ **How they cope with nightmares** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631422) - Chapter 13. 

[ **Their most prized possession** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631545) - Chapter 14.

[ **One thing they can’t live without** _Michael, Alfie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631827) - Chapter 15.

[ **If they collect things – if so, what** _Tommy, Alfie, Michael_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39631983) - Chapter 16.

[ **What kind of keepsakes do they have** _Michael, John_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632103) - Chapter 17.

[ **What they think is the most important sense** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632145) - Chapter 18.

[ **If they know any other languages** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632256) - Chapter 19.

[ **If they have a good luck charm, if so what it is and why it’s important** _John_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632292) - Chapter 20.

[ **How they spend rainy days** _John, Michael_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632355) - Chapter 21.

[ **If they’re a doodler or a writer** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632406) - Chapter 22.

[ **How they sleep** _Tommy, John, Alfie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632532) - Chapter 23.

[ **How they hug** _Micheal, Finn, John, Alfie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632679) - Chapter 24.

[ **How they express love (platonically or romantically** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632772) \- Chapter 25.

[ **If they were faced with a genie what they’d use their three wishes for and why** _John, Michael, Tommy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39632985) - Chapter 26.

[ **If they were offered immortally would they take it and why** _ALL_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39633099) - Chapter 27.

[ **If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take** _Alfie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39633198) - Chapter 28.

**Crossover things (e.g. which Hogwarts house would they be in, or what would their role be in a zombie apocalypse)**

[Peaky Blinders x Hogwarts House ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39633270) - Chapter 29.  
_[Alfie x Hagrid crossover fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39633342) - _Chapter 30. _  
_ [Tommy Shelby x MCU ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875045/chapters/39633429) - Chapter 31. 


	2. Tommy Shelby all prompts

  
**1) Their favourite time of year:** Yeah, so the mid-winter. But not for the reason you might think - it’s mostly to do with the clothes. It’s hard to look sophisticated, and well dressed in shorts and a T-shirt

 **2) If they like reading, and if so their favourite book:** He does read, generally only when his head is too much of a mess and he can’t sleep. His fav book is by his friend Winston Churchill - The Boer War. Likes to study the strategies that worked and what didn’t.

 **3) Their favourite type of landscape:** Outside, lots of fresh air, it’s easier to breathe. Green lots of green. No quagmires of disgusting blood-soaked mud, sucking men down, with trenches scarring the landscape. Definitely no tunnels or caves. 

 **4) Their favourite way to waste time:** Tommy doesn’t waste time. He’s too busy. Probably the closest he gets to ‘wasting time.’ Is fucking and reading. 

 **5) Their favourite type of music:** Grace singing - doesn’t matter what.   
Oh and he really likes that Nick Cave song - Red Right Hand

 **6) Hobbies** Honestly he’s just too busy. But he would go horse riding when he had the time. 

 **7) Their happiest memory** Seeing Charlie for the first time. Grace looked so beautiful and was such a natural mum. Charlie was so little and perfect Tommy couldn’t believe he had made something so pure and beautiful. Charlie grabbed his finger and wouldn’t let go. 

 **8) Their most embarrassing moment** In junior school he got into trouble, basically for being a Shelby and his father came down to have it out with the teacher. Drunk. Mr Shelby tried to hit the teacher and missed and fell down. His teacher never let him forget. 

 **9)** **A cute** **best friend moment:** Um, chasing his brother around a fountain at his wedding?!

 **10) Their best childhood memory:** When Ada was born. Finally a little sister. He used to sit next to her bassinette and watch her sleep. She was just so little and sweet.

 **11) An awkward moment** That time when Grace and Mary met each other in the bar. 

 **12) If they have blemishes and how they got them** He had a rising sun tattoo on his chest during the to remind him the sun always rises, his mother’s name in a star on his arm. The scars - honestly even he doesn’t remember where they all came from. (sorry this one’s tricky)

 **13) Their biggest regret** Grace - he knows it was his fault she was killed. He will never forgive himself

 **14) Their biggest fear** That it’s all for nothing. Grace dying. Charlie being taken. The vendetta. John’s death. Everything. 

 **15) Any nervous tics they may have** Not so much a tic as a need. Does not like to be still. Always needs to be either physically or mentally moving.  

 **16) Their calming techniques**  Smoking. It’s not healthy but, hey. It acts as a mental distraction and it’s something to do with his hands. 

 **17) How they cope with nightmares** Doesn’t. Just doesn’t. Avoiding sleep and alcohol. 

 **18) Their most prized possession** Cigarette case. Grace gave it to him for Christmas. 

 **19) One thing they can’t live without** Charlie. If something were to happen to the boy it would just be the end of him. 

 **20) If they collect things – if so, what:** Bodies, enemies, mistresses, horses, illegitimate children, vendetta’s, Gin recipes, repressed memories, honours, businesses, suits, 

 **21) What kind of keepsakes do they have**  Photos of Grace and the rest of the family. Some letters from Gretta.

 **22) What they think is the most important sense** I’ve been a bit liberal with the definition of sense. A sense of timing. Plans are all well and good but you need to know when the best time to execute them is. 

 **23) If they know any other languages**  I think he would have learnt some of the South African languages (Afrikaans, Tswana, Zulu, Xhosa, Venda and Northern and Southern Sotho) from the other clay kickers. In addition to English and Romani. Possibly horse and dog too. 

 **24) If they have a good luck charm, if so what it is and why it’s important** It’s a horseshoe, embossed on a small disc of copper, made by Arthur out of some old artillery casings.  Made it in France, had it on him when he got buried, Arthur had made the other two who survived ones too. Had a jeweller put it on the inside of the cover of his fob watch, that way it’s always with him. 

 **25) How they spend rainy days** Like any other, it’s only water. 

 **26) If they’re a doodler or a writer** Doodles. Mostly triangles and squares and horseshoes. 

 **27) How they sleep:** Tommy doesn’t. Churchill learnt how to power nap from Tommy. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” 

 **28) How they hug** Stiffly at first. It’s standing still, he doesn’t really like that. Then he’d relax into it a bit more, face buried in your hair. Eyes closed. 

 **29) How they express love (platonically and/or romantically):**  Time. Tommy shows he loves you by giving you time. And if you’re his wife (or mistress) or child expensive and excessive gifts. 

 **30) A skill that they’d love to have** He would have loved to be a jockey. As short as he is, he’s still too tall to be a jockey. 

 **31) If they found out they only had a day left to live, how they would use that time** He truly believes that every day could be his last so he would carry on, as usual, making plans, looking after the family. Kissing Charlie Goodnight.

 **32) If they were faced with a genie what they’d use their three wishes for and why** (So I’m employing the Disney Genie rules here - no one comes back from the dead) 1.Money 2. Power 3. Influence

 **33) If they were offered immortally would they take it and why** A tough one and I think he would be torn himself. Part of him would want an end to the mental torment and perhaps he could actually get some sleep and would hope he could be reunited with Grace. But he’s ambitious and he’d feel like he needed to look after whichever of his family chose to stay. 

 **34) If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take.** No question it would be a horse. 

 **35) Crossover things (e.g. which Hogwarts house would they be in, or what would their role be in a zombie apocalypse)**  

Hogwarts House: Slytherin (Ambition, cunning, self-preservation, cleverness and fraternity but he thinks he’s Gryffindor - he thinks his motives are purer than they are) 

MCU Superpowers: Fear Manipulation like the Scarlet Witch. He knows how your mind can be your biggest enemy. Magic - “I can charm dogs (and horses). Gypsy witchcraft” like Loki

While not specifically a superpower I think he’d identify with Tony Stark (Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist). I made these all Avengers didn’t mean to but you know they’re both families (of sorts, who fell out and got back together, hurt each other, hmmmm more than one similarity there!)


	3. Hobbies ALL

##  **6) Hobbies**

**Arthur:** Gardening - He just likes how you can take a tiny little seed a speck really and it becomes something beautiful. After the trenches, he never ever wants to see bare, muddy earth again.  ****

 **Tommy:** Honestly he’s just too busy. But he would go horse riding when he had the time. 

 **John:** Hunting - birds, game. Actually, when I say hunting I mean poaching he still loves sticking it to people with ‘social standing’ 

 **Finn:** I’ve said in other hc’s that I think Finn is a secret artist so he would spend his spare time working on his craft. 

 **Michael:** Is shopping a hobby? Is an amateur astronomer.    

 **Polly:** Divination. Tea leaves, babies, water - it’s in her blood. 

 **Ada:** Needlework. She’s a gun at samplers. 

 **Alfie:** Baking - for real, pastries, like fancies in particular. Plus he loves walking his dogs. Same as Tommy though not a lot of time for ‘activities’


	4. Happiest Memories - ALL

##  **7) Their happiest memory**

**Arthur:** Going on his first stag hunt with his dad. It was just the two of them. He got it first shot. His dad said he was proud of him and gave him a shot of whiskey. They ate the offal in the forest and then took the meat home. Arthur Snr told Tommy and John that Arthur was a man now feeding the family. ****

 **Tommy:** Seeing Charlie for the first time. Grace looked so beautiful and was such a natural mum. Charlie was so little and perfect Tommy couldn’t believe he had made something so pure and beautiful. Charlie grabbed his finger and wouldn’t let go.

 **John:** Not long after he and Esme got married it had rained for a week straight. Everyone was at each other’s throats. The older kids kept talking back to Esme “you’re not my mum” and every day he came home half expecting Esme to have gone. But on the weekend it stopped raining, John for once had no business to attend to and so he borrowed Tommy’s wagon and took Esme and the kids camping. They had a wonderful time, fishing, eating, playing eye-spy on the road. Esme taught the kids which mushrooms to pick that were safe to eat. On the day they came home the kids all kissed Esme goodnight before they went to bed and wanted her to tell them their bedtime story.

 **Finn:** When his brothers came home from the war. He had missed them all so much and three of the boys in his class had brothers die and Finn had prayed every night they would come home.  They were just all so big and brave. What no-one knows is each of the boys spent some time with him alone. Tommy just hugged him, for so long Finn had to fight to get free. John told him stories about the things they’d seen, nothing about the war really, but things like the vineyards and the beach and the train trip and the journey on the boat. Arthur brought him home the toys he had made him from discarded shells etc (trench art) he had made a bi-plane, a tank and a helmet. (already answered - just c&p) ****

 **Michael:** When he found Polly and Tommy let him join the business. He finally felt like he was where he belonged.

 **Polly:** “I chose my mum”

 **Ada:**  Freddie asking her to marry him and wanting her to keep the baby. She had always loved him and really wanted to start her own family.


	5. Most Embarrassing moment ALL

##  **8) Their most embarrassing moment**

**Arthur:** The Russians. The inspection. His brothers watching Tatiana ‘do things’ to him.  ****

 **Tommy:** In junior school he got into trouble, basically for being a Shelby and his father came down to have it out with the teacher. Drunk. Mr Shelby tried to hit the teacher and missed and fell down. His teacher never let him forget. 

 **John:** The first time he kissed a girl. He sneezed. It was messy. She never talked to him again. 

 **Finn:** Finn had asked a girl to go to the pictures with him.  Arthur, John, Michael and Isiah followed them. Sat behind them, offered hints, tips and encouragement during the whole movie. Followed them home. He didn’t even try and kiss her goodnight because the boys kept interrupting.They teased him about it for days.

 **Michael:** Once at school, he called his teacher mum. The teacher was a man.

 **Polly:** No one will ever know. 

 **Ada:** Oh anytime she’s in public with her brothers. 

 **Alfie:** Never embarrassed by anything ever. 


	6. Cute Best Friend Moment - John Shelby

**9) A cute best friend moment**  

Esme is his best friend. They play a game where they always try to be the last or first one to say “I love you”. So first thing in the morning they both scream “I love you.” at each other to try and be the first. When John’s leaving in the morning he’ll yell out I love you before closing the door and running up the drive. Esme will hang out the upstairs window yelling “I love you John Shelby” at the top of her lungs just as he gets to the end of the street. Now the kids play too. 


	7. Best Childhood Memory - ALL

##  **10) Their best childhood memory**

**Arthur:** Going on his first stag hunt with his dad. It was just the two of them. He got it first shot. His dad said he was proud of him and gave him a shot of whiskey. They ate the offal in the forest and then took the meat home. Arthur Snr told Tommy and John that Arthur was a man now feeding the family. (already answered as happiest memory) ****

 **Tommy:** When Ada was born. Finally a little sister. He used to sit next to her bassinette and watch her sleep. She was just so little and sweet. (already answered)

 **John:** When Arthur and Tommy finally let him go on adventures with them. One time they were fishing down the cut and they found a shilling so Arthur and Tommy brought them all cake. It was the first time John had ever tried it. 

 **Finn:** When Aunt Polly took him to the sweet shop and he was the only one who got to go. He got to have a whole packet of lemon drops to himself. 

 **Michael:**   The apple pie his adoptive mother made on his first night with them. He helped pick the apples from the tree and then helped her make the pastry and prepare the apples. Best pie he’s ever had. (already answered)

 **Polly:** Travelling with her Grandma. Listening to her tell fortunes. 

 **Ada:** Shopping with her mum, the boys never wanted to come so it was just them and they would talk about things without the boys interrupting. 

 **Alfie:** When he was five he found a puppy in the streets. His mother let him keep it. That night he put the puppy in his pyjama top and took him to bed. He went to sleep warm and he could feel the little puppies heart and smell the puppy breath on his face. In the morning the puppy licked and licked him to wake up and then the puppy peed in the bed but Alfie didn’t mind. 


	8. An Awkward Moment - John & Alfie

##  **11) An awkward moment**

**JOHN**

“Spud water.”

 

**ALFIE**

The thing on the beach. All a bit of a mess really. Tommy wouldn’t take the fucking dog. Didn’t shoot Tommy properly.  A total fucking cock-up. Tommy didn’t kill him - just a graze really, a mere scratch (Note: I will hear nothing different!) 


	9. If they have blemishes and how they got them - Michael and Alfie

##  **12) If they have blemishes and how they got them**

**ALFIE**

 

Scar on the right side of his jaw - First bar fight. He zigged when he should have zagged. The other fella wasn’t so lucky. 

Unable to straighten little finger on right hand - Got his finger caught in a dogs lead when he was a kid, the dog went one way chasing a cat and well, Alfie went the other. Never bothered to get it fixed, kinda adds to the aura, doesn’t it? 

 _Tattoos **  
**_Has his mothers name in a heart on his left shoulder.  
 _Russian Gang tattoo’s_  
crown tattoo - backs of hands - a boss.   
Hooded executioner - right shoulder - killed his father - He beat Alfie’s mum.  
Letter A in a circle - right index finger under the ring he wears - Anarchist - he doesn’t like rules. 

**MICHAEL**

Obviously, his face is perfect and unmarked. He was pretty well behaved as a child and so has no injuries from things like that. No tattoos. But he does have a scar on his left shin. It runs about half-way up his shin from just above the ankle. He tripped over a log. He also has a small birthmark on the inside of his thigh, apparently, it looks like a love heart, from the right angle. 


	10. Their biggest regret - ALL

##  **13) Their biggest regret**

**Arthur:** Not going to America as soon as Linda suggested it

 **Tommy:**  Grace - he knows it was his fault she was killed. He will never forgive himself

 **John:** None. Not a single one. Lived life how he wanted. Would have prefered not to die though.

 **Finn:** Regrets not being old enough to go to France with his brothers. Feels they’ll never see him as a real man because he didn’t go. 

 **Michael:** Regrets not being there for Charlotte for her abortion. Does not regret killing Father Hughes. He made a choice between killing Hughes and being with Charlotte, he still believes it was the right one.

 **Polly:** Not leaving for America with Michael. He put her first. She didn’t do the same.

 **Ada:**  Ever getting involved in the family business again.


	11. Biggest regret - Tommy & Michael

##  **14) Their biggest fear**

**TOMMY**

That it’s all for nothing. 

Grace dying. Charlie being taken. The vendetta. John’s death. Everything. 

**MICHAEL**

That he’ll never see his mum again. He already lost her once. He doesn’t think that ‘this’ business will ever be over so Polly will never come to America with him. 


	12. Their Calming Techniques - ALL

##  **16) Their calming techniques**

**Arthur:** Look he likes to get his frustrations out physically. A fight is the solution in or out of the ring. Linda, they’ll have a little prayer circle or talk about going to America. 

 **Tommy:** Smoking. It’s not healthy but, hey. It acts as a mental distraction and it’s something to do with his hands. Charlie: Tommy will give him a hug and rub his back. 

 **John:** Cuddling. He and Esme will hug to calm each other, just breathing in the smell of the other, eyes closed, rubbing each other’s backs.

 **Finn:** Likes to go for a walk, alone. He just needs some peace, his family are insane. He would do the same with his S/O.

 **Michael:** Deep breath and count to ten. His adoptive mother taught it to him. Thinks the rest of the Shelby’s would benefit from engaging the technique. With his S/O he’d like to talk it out to help them find a solution. 

 **Polly:** Visualises herself in Australia with Anna and Michael. With her S/O she would run her fingers through their hair. 

 **Ada:**  Yoga. She’s teaching Karl yoga too.  ****

 **Alfie:** He really doesn’t need much calming you know. He’s pretty in control of his life and he doesn’t care what people think so there’s really not to be worried about. But you know if he needs to de-stress a Turkish bath and a fuck will do him fine (already answered c&p). With his S/O it’s a giant bear hug and then a chat to work it out. 


	13. How they cope with nightmares - ALL

##  **17) How they cope with nightmares**

**Arthur:** Originally alcohol. But now Linda will sit up with him, hugging him and talking to him about the life they are going to have in California. Sometimes he’ll just take Billy for his night feed and he’ll sit with him in the rocking chair. 

 **Tommy:**  Doesn’t. Just doesn’t. Avoiding sleep and alcohol. 

 **John:** Esme. They just snuggle and kiss. Once he is calm again it often leads to more.

 **Finn:** Doesn’t get nightmares like his brothers. Just normal ones, so he’ll just get up have a drink of water and go back to sleep.

 **Michael:** Cocaine to keep sleep at bay. When he does have one he gets up and thinks about his ‘other’ mum and what they used to do together. 

 **Polly:** Gets up and makes biscuits. 

 **Ada:**  A bit like Finn really - she has fairly ‘normal’ nightmares. She just gets up and watches Karl sleep. 


	14. Their most prized possessions - ALL

##  **18) Their most prized possession**

**Arthur:** His cross. It reminds him there is a greater purpose to his life and that he has his own family to consider. 

 **Tommy:** Cigarette case. Grace gave it to him for Christmas. 

 **John:** His collection of the kid’s drawings. 

 **Finn:** The letters his brothers sent him during the war. None of them knows he still has them. They are in a tin under his bed. 

 **Michael:** The fob chain Polly gave him their first Christmas together

 **Polly:** A lock of Anna’s hair.

 **Ada:**  Her mum’s engagement ring. The boys don’t know she has it. Her mum gave it to her in secret before she died. 


	15. What they couldn't live without - Michael & Alfie

##  **19) One thing they can’t live without**

**ALFIE**

During his time Alfie has learnt that there is nothing you can’t live without. When he was young he thought he would die without his mother. But she was taken from him and he survived. He thought he wouldn’t be able to go on without enough money to survive. But he survived the harsh and hungry winters running from those persecuting the Jews. He thought he would never survive without his dog. But his dog died and Alfie carried on. There has been nothing he hasn’t survived yet so he will just keep surviving. 

**MICHAEL**

His mum. I mean he really did risk everything when he decided to betray Tommy. 


	16. If they collect things - Tommy, Michael & Alfie

##  **20) If they collect things – if so, what**

**TOMMY**

Bodies, enemies, mistresses, horses, illegitimate children, vendetta’s, Gin recipes, repressed memories, honours, businesses, suits

**ALFIE**

Precious Gems. Never lose their value. Always good to have on hand if you need some money in a hurry. Plus they are just fucking beautiful aren’t they. 

**MICHAEL**

Things that remind him of things that have happened in his life. He still has the hair ribbon the first girl he kissed gave him. He has the ticket stub from his first date. 


	17. Keepsakes - Michael and John

##  **21) What kind of keepsakes do they have**

**MICHAEL**

Michael is very sentimental, probably due to the fact that he didn’t really feel that he ‘belonged’ anywhere. So mementoes are really special to him:

1\. He still has the hair ribbon of the first girl he kissed. It came undone in his hand while he was kissing her and she let him keep it. 

2\. When his ‘other’ mum came to visit him in the hospital she brought him a photograph of the family including him, he keeps it under his bed because he knows it would upset Polly. 

3\. No one knows but he has the bullet. The doctor gave it to him. The one that went through John first. (sorry)

**JOHN**

1\. His rabbit’s foot (see good luck charms)

2\. His wedding ring (Martha) - he wears it on his other hand

3\. His wedding ring (Esme)


	18. Most important sense - ALL

##  **22) What they think is the most important sense**

I’m sorry but I’ve been liberal with the definition of sense - otherwise, they’d all be sight. 

 **Arthur:** A sense of purpose. Whether it’s protecting his family or working towards getting to America. He needs to know why he’s doing things.  ****

 **Tommy:** A sense of timing. Plans are all well and good but you need to know when the best time to execute them is. 

 **John:** A sense of pride. In who he is (a peaky fucking blinder) and what he does. 

 **Finn:** A sense of humour. The boy needs more laughs in his life. 

 **Michael:**  Sight. He’s a numbers man, they need to see it. 

 **Polly:** Second sight. She senses things. 

 **Ada:** A sense of community. I think it’s why she was attracted to the communists.

 **Alfie:** Common sense, right. The problem with common sense though, is it’s not very fucking common, is it?


	19. If they know any other languages - ALL

##  **23) If they know any other languages**

**Arthur:** Just English and Romani

 **Tommy:**  I think he would have learnt some of the South African languages (Afrikaans, Tswana, Zulu, Xhosa, Venda and Northern and Southern Sotho) from the other clay kickers. In addition to English and Romani. Possibly horse and dog too.

 **John:** English, Romani and French. Learnt French while he was there during the war - he needed to be able to speak to the ladies, plus knew it would help on the pull when he got back. 

 **Finn:** English and Romani. Although he’s not as fluent in Romani as his brothers. His dad and brothers weren’t around and Aunt Polly doesn’t speak it at home because she was afraid of being persecuted. Being ‘Gypsy’ is why she lost her children. 

 **Michael:** English only. 

 **Polly:** English and Romani. 

 **Ada:** English, Romani and some Russian. 

 **Alfie:** Well we know he speaks Russian and Italian. I suspect he would also speak Hebrew and Yiddish. He has an ear for languages, so I’d add French as well as a minimum. Oh and dog. 


	20. If they have a good luck charm, if so what it is and why it’s important - John

**24) If they have a good luck charm, if so what it is and why it’s important**  

It’s a rabbit's foot. He brought it off a guy selling them on the dock before he shipped out for France. It’s important because they all came home. 


	21. Rainy days - John & Michael

##  **25) How they spend rainy days**

**JOHN**

You need to ask??? Our John likes to spend his rainy days in bed. Sleeping and making more babies. Maybe play some board games with the kids later. 

**MICHAEL**

Michael likes to walk in the rain. 

When he was young, the house would get too loud and busy when everyone was inside so he’d go for a walk. He loves the smell of the countryside after the rain. The sweet smell of the grass. Now in he still walks in the rain because it reminds him of the country and the rain helps get rid of the stink, soot and filth of Birmingham. 


	22. If they are a doodler or a writer - ALL

##  **26) If they’re a doodler or a writer**

**Arthur:** A secret poet. He was friends with Wilfred Owen and they corresponded while Owen’s was convalescing. He was devasted when he learnt Owen’s died just before the armistice. 

 **Tommy:** Doodles. Mostly triangles and squares and horseshoes.

 **John:** No. But he loves drawing with his kids. 

 **Finn:** Is actually a really good artist. Portraits and horses are his specialities. He prefers black and grey, using graphite, pencil, charcoal or pen and ink. Except no-one knows. He keeps his sketch pad hidden. 

 **Michael:** Writes limericks - mostly about the Shelby brothers. He and Isiah laugh at them. 

 **Polly:** Keeps notes during meetings often though its just the words FUCK or stupid over and over again. 

 **Ada:**  Doodles. Normally the borders of her pages are filled with leaves and vines and flowers.  ****

 **Alfie:** Draws really intricate zentangles during meetings. 

 **Lizzie:**  Lizzie + Tommy 4EVA. Hearts. Mrs Lizzie Shelby. 


	23. How they sleep - Tommy, John, Alfie

##  **27) How they sleep**

**TOMMY**

Tommy doesn’t. Churchill learnt how to power nap from Tommy. 

**JOHN**

Naked. It just saves time really. 

**ALFIE**

Like a fuckin' baby innit.


	24. How they hug  Micheal, Finn, John, Alfie

##  **28) How they hug**

**FINN**

Finn is tall so he’s used to hugging people around the shoulders and having their forehead pushed against his chest. But when he’s with someone he really likes and is comfortable with he likes to be the little spoon, or face-to-face lying down with his head tucked under theirs. Ada gives him the best hugs, she’ll stand on a step so he can rest his head on her collarbone and she hugs him around the chest. 

**MICHAEL**

He doesn’t hug much. But when he hugs his partners, he likes to hold her around the waist with his face pressed against her neck. 

**ALFIE**

Ever been hugged by a bear - yeah it’s something like that. Completely enveloped, he hugs with his whole body. 

**JOHN**

John isn’t the sort to stand still in a hug. With his partners he’s moving his hands around feeling them all over, kissing and nipping. With his kids, he’s usually trying to hug more than one at a time. 


	25. How they express love (platonically and/or romantically) - ALL

##  **29) How they express love (platonically and/or romantically)**

You didn’t specify who for so I did everyone :)

So first of all, let’s just accept the Shelby’s are not very good at expressing their love for each other. I mean they will maim or kill for each other but saying ‘I love you’ is a bit of a stretch. 

 **Arthur:** He’s actually a bit of a softy our Arthur so he tells Linda all the time he loves her. Tells Billy too. He’s traditional in his romantic gestures so Linda gets flowers and jewellery for Christmas and birthdays. 

 **Tommy:** Time. Tommy shows he loves you by giving you time. And if you’re his wife (or mistress) or child expensive and excessive gifts. 

 **John:** Is very physical. He’s touchy with anyone who’s important to him. So his brothers and friends get playful punches, his wife and kids kisses and cuddles.  

 **Finn:** Is all about the small gestures. He remembers things, your favourite sweet or that you like the smell of fresh cut grass or what Aunt Polly’s favourite biscuits are or how they take their tea. He’s just an attentive person. 

 **Michael:** Is more private, he is physical and vocal about his love or friendship in private he doesn’t like to do things publically. But he is also an amazing gift giver - like it’s exactly the perfect thing even if you didn’t even know you wanted it. 

 **Polly:** She’s a little cautious about showing her love. Having her children taken away changed her. But she is fiercely defensive of those she loves. She is also brutally honest  Tommy: I have an idea. Polly: Oh Fuck. 

 **Ada:**  Kisses, cuddles, will tell people she loves them. Will do things to help those she loves.  ****

 **Alfie:** The man’s outrageous. Expensive gifts. Kisses, cuddles and endless professions of his love. 


	26. If they were faced with a genie what they’d use their three wishes for and why - John, Michael, Tommy

##  **32) If they were faced with a genie what they’d use their three wishes for and why?**

**(again I have applied the Disney Genie laws. No bringing people back from the dead, no making people fall in love etc.)**

**JOHN**

1\. Get out of jail free card - For obvious reasons. No matter what no more time in a cell or with a rope around his neck. 

2\. More time with the family - Loves Esme more than he ever thought was possible would love more time with her, sometimes without the kids. There’s a hoard of kids and they are loud and unruly but he loves them all and loves spending time with them. The kids seem to grow up so fast. Loves playing cops and peaky’s in the backyard.

3\. Never miss when shooting. Not so much for Blinder business but more for those fucking birds.

**TOMMY**

1\. Money

2\. Power

3\. Influence

**MICHAEL**

1\. For people to respect him like they do Tommy. 

2\. Money.

3\. For his mum’s to get along. He really does love both of them and its neither of their faults what happened. He would just like for them each to see what the other has done for him. 


	27. If they were offered immortally would they take it and why - ALL

##  **33) If they were offered immortally would they take it and why**

**Arthur:** No. There’s a heaven and he’s been saved **.**

 **Tommy:** A tough one and I think he would be torn himself. Part of him would want an end to the mental torment and perhaps he could actually get some sleep and would hope he could be reunited with Grace. But he’s ambitious and he’d feel like he needed to look after whichever of his family chose to stay.

 **John:** Um, yes. Because he knows what he’s lost. Plus think of how many kids he could have!! 

 **Finn:** Yes. There is so much he wants to do he thinks it would be the only way he’d have time. 

 **Michael:** Yes. He’s come close to death twice now, doesn’t like the idea of it. 

 **Polly:** I also think she’d be torn. She’d have to choose between Anna and Michael. 

 **Ada:**  No. There has to be something better than this. Plus she’d see Freddie again.  ****

 **Alfie:** Hell yes. No one who’s done what he’s done is going to heaven, are they? Plus there’s a lot to like about being alive. 


	28. If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take - Alfie

##  **34) If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take**

The wolf, I mean it’s basically a dog innit?” Lore surrounding wolves is filled with bloody, terrifying scenarios. Wolves have a reputation for savagery and for attacking unprovoked, but they only attack out of hunger, to protect their territory or to prevent themselves from being attacked. Wolves are intelligent, confident and you don’t know they are there until they chose to reveal themselves. Heavily dependent on their pack they are loyal and brave.   


	29. Crossover - Hogwarts Houses - ALL

##  **35) Crossover things (e.g. which Hogwarts house would they be in, or what would their role be in a zombie apocalypse)**

**Arthur:** Hufflepuff (doesn’t mind putting in the graft work, he’s the hands of the Shelby family, not very competitive and fiercely loyal)

 **Tommy:** Slytherin (Ambition, cunning, self-preservation, cleverness and fraternity but he thinks he’s Gryffindor - he thinks his motives are purer than they are)

 **John:** Gryffindor (Bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage and daring that’s our John)

 **Finn:** Gryffindor (The sorting hat would let him choose between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff - at heart, he’s a Hufflepuff but he wants to be brave, courageous, chivalrous and daring plus he’d get to be with John)

 **Michael:** Ravenclaw (Intelligence, wit, creativity - plus style)

 **Polly:** Ravenclaw (Intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, individuality and acceptance - she loves those boys even if they are troublesome)

 **Ada:**  Hufflepuff (Ada with her communist leanings believes in hard work, kindness, tolerance and acceptance) ****

 **Alfie:** Slytherin (Resourcefulness, cunning, determination, cleverness and ambition)


	30. Crossover - Alfie & Hagrid

If Alfie went to Hogwarts he would be absolutely best mates with Hagrid. They respect each other’s awesome beards. Both didn’t have their mums around. Neither quite fit in both being a little too big and loud. Both LOVE animals and think they are often misunderstood.

So it would happen like this. 

Alfie looks up from his work, cocking his head at the familiar rumbling of a certain motorcycle. “Who’s that ‘ey?” he’d ask Cyril, who would leap up and start running in circles at the office door, tail smashing into the walls. Alfie would stand grabbing his cane (hidden wand anyone?) and making his way down to the backyard of the factory. Hagrid would pull up on his flying motorcycle. Fang in the sidecar. 

Cyril and Fang would be leaping all over each other chasing and being nuts, Hagrid scratching Cyril and Alfie pulling a bone each for each of Fang’s heads. Hagrid grabs a stick and throws it for the dogs. It goes about a mile. Alfie and Hagrid embrace each other in a big bear/bro hug. 

Alfie would show Hagrid into the factory and tap a keg of rum. Pouring a jug full for Hagrid. They’d have some bread and cheese that Hagrid popped over to Italy to pick up, just like the stuff Alfie had when he was a young man on his travels. They sit and shoot the breeze, the dogs finally wearing themselves out and lying at their master’s feet. Finally, when the keg was empty, Hagrid would stand to leave. Both men giving the others dogs and scratchy farewell before hugging each other again. Fang would leap in the sidecar and Hagrid would mount up. 

Just before he leaves Hagrid would slap his hand on his forehead “Nearly forgot Alfie. Got you a little something. For ya birthday,” and he’d dig around in his pocket and pull out a small green twig. 

Alfie takes it, it’s not the strangest gift he’s received from Hagrid. “What is it?” He asks, having learnt you should always check what Hagrid’s given you. That time when the ‘faberge’ egg hatched and nearly burnt down the bakery was a fucking nightmare. Alfie’s eyebrows arch when the twig sits up in his hand with a little squeak.

“It’s a Bowtruckle.” Hagrid says with a grin. “Name’s Newt. He’s good at getting into places people might not want other people getting into.”

Alfie’s eyes light up as he looks down at the little creature “Hello Newt.”

“Feed ‘im woodlice and fairy eggs when ya can get him. Magical little creatures they are.” Hagrid says fondly. 

“Thanks!” Alfie says with a wave as Hagrid flies off. 


	31. Crossover - Tommy x MCU superpowers

Fear Manipulation like the Scarlet Witch. He knows how your mind can be your biggest enemy. 

Magic - “I can charm dogs (and horses). Gypsy witchcraft” like Loki

While not specifically a superpower I think he’d identify with Tony Stark (Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist) 

I made these all Avengers didn’t mean to but you know they’re both families (of sorts, who fell out and got back together, hurt each other, hmmmm more than one similarity there!)


End file.
